Ley de Murphy
by Cintriux
Summary: El amor era como la ley de Murphy… 'Si algo malo puede pasar, pasará. ' Así de sencillo, pero ese enamoramiento la distraía, solo veía pasar a la Bióloga Marina cerca de su escritorio y era motivo perfecto para dejar lo que estuviera haciendo y seguirla con la mirada hasta perderla de vista. (Lapidot)


**Creo que este es el AU con más referencias a la serie que alguna vez haya escrito… El Lapidot necesita humor, esa pareja es perfecta para ese género y como soy una fanática que se está quemando en el infierno del Lapidot, les traigo este one-shot. Como ya estoy de vacaciones, tengo mucho que escribir. ;)**

 **El síndrome de Tako-Tsubo es el ''mal de amor'' solo para que lo tengan en cuenta. xD**

* * *

—Número de Registro 7-5-8-2 Esta es la científica Peridot, hace aproximadamente seis meses… me di cuenta que sentía una atracción hacia la Bióloga Marina del Laboratorio central de Ciudad Playa. Inicie a leer varios documentos de distintos científicos que habían escrito acerca de la ''Química del Amor. '' Y muchos de ellos decían que la atracción tenía tiempo límite de dos meses, si excedía ese lapso de tiempo significaba que el cerebro empezaba a secretar dopamina a la cual seriamos adictivos. Había sobrepasado el límite, no era atracción lo que sentía por Lázuli… había comenzado a desarrollar un enamoramiento por ella desde hace cuatro meses y yo ni en cuenta. Faceta cinco, fin del registro. — termino de escuchar, con el volumen bajo, lo que había dicho la noche anterior a su bitácora la joven de veintiséis años, acomodándose sus lentes que se estaban deslizándose por el puente de su pequeña nariz, comenzó a teclear rápidamente en su laptop. Ella había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo dándole muchas vueltas al estado actual en el que se encontraba, creía que era relativamente imposible que ella sintiera amor por Lázuli. Nunca estudió sobre el tema, siempre creyó que el amor era como la ley de Murphy… ''Si algo malo puede pasar, pasará. '' Asi de sencillo, pero ese enamoramiento la distraía, solo veía pasar a la Bióloga Marina cerca de su escritorio y era motivo perfecto para dejar lo que estuviera haciendo y seguirla con la mirada hasta perderla de vista. Cada vez que la veía sus músculos cigomáticos se contraían causando que se viera como una idiota. Esto no podía seguir así, si Peridot estaba en ese estado entonces ella haría que Lapis Lázuli secretara dopamina para que se sintiera de la misma manera. Pero… ¿Cómo? Ella era experta en la ciencia, pero no en el amor, estaba en desventaja. Quizás si le escribía una nota y la dejaba en su escritorio ella lo notaria. No era poética, pero podía hacer algo decente para Lázuli. ''Me atraes como si fuera una estrella supermasiva, me ignoras como si fuera un agujero negro invisible. '' Colocó en una hoja arrancada de su cuaderno de investigación, lo que escribió era verdad, Lázuli no la observaba cuando tenían juntas en el laboratorio junto a los demás científicos, era como si no existiera para ella y era doloroso, solo le prestaba atención cuando tenían que hacer trabajo en equipo… había pasado estos meses investigando las posibilidades de tener éxito en su misión de conquistar a la joven de orbes azules como para terminar sufriendo el síndrome Tako-Tsubo.

Se dirigió rápidamente al escritorio de la joven de cabello azul y coloco la nota encima de sus informes e investigaciones, cuando vio que Lázuli estaba regresando con unas pruebas, salio corriendo, intentando de no tropezar con nada de lo que tuviera en frente. Solo debía actuar natural, aparentar que está escribiendo un informe sobre la investigación que le asignaron mientras cerraba varias páginas de internet sobre como coquetear. Enviando miradas furtivas a la joven de ojos azules, vio como ella tomó entre sus manos la nota que había escrito, ella alzo una ceja cuando leyó lo que decía le dio vuelta a la nota y encogiéndose de hombros la tiro en la papelera que estaba al lado de su escritorio… Peridot se sentía tonta, no había escrito su nombre en la nota. ''Mi estupidez es infinita. '' Se repetía mentalmente mientras golpeaba su frente contra el teclado de su laptop.

—Peridot…— resonó la voz de la ingeniera química del laboratorio, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la susodicha. — ¿Te encuentras bien?— finalizo con extrañez mientras se ganaba las miradas de todos los que se encontraban en la sala de investigaciones incluyendo la mirada de Lázuli.

— ¡Si! ¡Estoy bien, Perla!— exclamo la joven de ojos verdes con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Esperaba que con eso los demás dejaran de verla.

—Está bien… Pero no vuelvas a golpearte la frente contra el teclado, la tienes roja. — finalizó, señalando el lugar en donde momentos antes se estaba golpeando, siendo presa de la vergüenza, Peridot se cubrió el rostro con las mangas de su bata de laboratorio dicha acción causo que se formara una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Lapis.

Cuando Peridot volvió a su departamento… dejo caer su maletín al suelo, no quería continuar con las investigaciones… en este momento tenía que buscar una forma de hacer que Lázuli se interesara en ella. Encendiendo su computadora ingreso al buscador Google y escribió: ''Como llamar la atención de una mujer. '' Le dio clic a la primera página ''WikiHow'' se sentía estúpida leyendo los pasos que estaban en ese listado… pero debía admitir que algunos le serian de utilidad. Empezó a buscar la ropa que llevaría mañana, esta vez se vestiría mejor para llamar la atención de Lázuli, trataría de tener más confianza en sí misma cuando estuviera a su alrededor y sería más carismática de lo que ya era. Observándose al espejo empezó con su entrenamiento.

—Hey Lázuli… ¿Te gusta el agua? Porque si es así te gusta el 80% de mí. — dijo Peridot a su propio reflejo, con una sonrisa plantada en su rostro. —Ohhh… Peridot por supuesto que me gustas ¿Por qué no observamos juntas el atardecer y luego me mudo a tu departamento? — se contestó ella misma tratando de imitar la voz Lapis con una mirada soñadora mientras juntaba ambas manos con emoción. —Eso sería perfecto, pensare en las cosas que podríamos hacer mientras estamos juntas en mi departamento. — respondió moviendo las cejas. —Bien, Peridot… ¿Estas lista para conquistar a Lapis Lázuli?— se preguntó ella misma, señalando su propio reflejo con autoridad. —Sí, estoy lista. — se respondió asintiendo con la cabeza de manera confiada. — ¡Mientes!— le grito a su reflejo evitando que se confiara demasiado y que dejara de hacerse muchas ilusiones. Bien, ahora que ya estaba preparada psicológicamente para esto… solo sería de esperar para ir al laboratorio de Ciudad Playa al día siguiente e iniciar con su plan. Esperaba que todo saliera bien.

Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, estuviste entrenando anoche. Se decía mentalmente Peridot mientras se acomodaba la falda y la blusa que llevaba puesta. No le gustaba ese tipo de ropa… pero si era para ganar la atracción de Lázuli, ella se pondría falda todos los días. — Actúa con confianza. — murmuro para sí misma caminando hacia su escritorio con paso preciso.

— ¡Fíjate por donde vas!— gruño una joven de descomunal tamaño cargando unas sustancias químicas para llevarlas al laboratorio.

—L-Lo siento… Jasper…— respondió con la voz apenas audible, sintiéndose pequeña frente a la encargada de las sustancias químicas, Jasper continuo con su camino murmurando que ella tenía prioridad en este laboratorio y que no podía ser tratada de ese modo. Ese pequeño inconveniente no la detendría, pero esta vez sería más cuidadosa cuando caminara. Entro a las oficinas de investigaciones dirigiendo su mirada a la Bióloga Marina que se encontraba tomando notas de unos informes que tenía en su escritorio. Tomando una respiración profunda se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba Lázuli. Pero antes de hacer frente a la chica que provocaba que su hipotálamo segregara serotonina cada vez que la veía tenía que revisar la lista de lo que debía hacer. —Hey Lázuli…— empezó diciendo, tratando de no sonrojarse demasiado por ser la primera vez que tenían una conversación que no fuera laboral.

—Hola Peridot. — contesto dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa. — ¿Necesitas algo?— Pregunto con extrañez, alzando una ceja ya que para Lapis era extraño que la rubia se acercara a ella si no era por cuestiones de trabajo.

— ¡No! Digo… ¡Sí!— respondió la susodicha con nerviosismo… tenía que decirle. —Necesito que seas mi inhibidor selectivo de la recapacitación para la serotonina. — finalizo, rascándose con nerviosismo su cuello, sintiendo como la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas. Lapis al escuchar esas palabras trato de esconder el pequeño rubor que se estaba formando en su rostro.

—Ohh… en ese caso… si no existiera la gravedad, yo igual caería ante ti. —contesto con otro piropo Lázuli, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. No, no esperaba que le contestara eso… para Peridot eso no tenía nada de lógica, si no existiera la gravedad ella ni siquiera podría caer. ¡¿Acaso esa era su manera de rechazarla y decirle que no quería nada?! Ante esa respuesta la chica rubia se dirigió a su escritorio para intentar concentrarse en su trabajo… ella no se había preparado para una respuesta de ese tipo. Lapis la observo con inquietud… ¿no le había entendido? Bueno, esperaba que entendiera el mensaje después de un tiempo.

Peridot estaba jugando con su lapicero mientras buscaba otra forma de atraer a Lapis, no la entendía… ella era una sustancia tan compleja que no sabría cómo reaccionaría, quizás si le preguntaba a Garnet, una bioquímica que sabe a la perfección el tema del amor pueda ayudarla… pero, nah… Garnet estaba soltera así que solo es conocedora del tema, no estaría capacitada para aconsejar. Por otro lado, Amatista estaba saliendo con Perla… y todos en la oficina sabían que Perla era una chica difícil, si Amatista había logrado eso… y si seguía los consejos de la chica de cabello lila de seguro tendría a Lázuli.

— ¡Eureka!— grito como si hubiera resuelto una ecuación compleja mientras se levantaba de su asiento ganándose las miradas de todos, restándole importancia se dirigió corriendo hasta la sala de experimentos, donde seguro Amatista estaría mezclando sustancias para producir explosiones. — ¡Hey Amatista!— dijo Peridot saludándola desde la distancia a medida que se acercaba a ella.

—Nerd. — saludo la susodicha con una sonrisa de lado, sosteniendo dos tubos de ensayo con sustancias químicas en ellos. — ¿Cómo has estado?

—Necesito tu ayuda…— respondió la chica de ojos verdes mientras que Amatista le dedicaba una mirada que decía que continuara. —veras… he desarrollado un enamoramiento en Lázuli… y como tú tienes a Perla, creí que sería buena idea que me ayudaras. — continuó diciendo con una sonrisa nerviosa, la chica de cabello lila soltó los tubos de ensayo mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Peridot.

—Vienes con la persona indicada. — dijo mientras ambas salían de la sala de experimentos causando que se formara una sonrisa más confiada en el rostro de Peridot. Esto si funcionaría, la tercera siempre es la vencida. —Muy bien P-Dot… ¿Cuáles han sido tus movimientos anteriores?— pregunto Amatista alzando la una ceja.

—Bueno… he intentado coquetearle… pero no han salido muy bien. — respondió recordando el incidente con el reactor nuclear… cuando eso ocurrió, dejo a toda Ciudad Playa sin electricidad por dos días y Perla tuvo que hablar con el Alcalde para explicarle lo que había ocurrido.

—Obviamente no funcionó, sino no estarías aquí. — comento mientras se dirigían a la cafetería, se sentaron en una mesa algo apartada. —Escucha con atención Peri, debes buscar una forma asombrosa de declarar tu amor por Lapis… algo con lo que ella no pueda negarse. — dijo Amatista pensando en una idea para que su amiga la utilizara. — Que tal… si lo haces de manera pública y le pides a alguien que escriba en el cielo '' ¿Quieres ser mi novia?'' — Sugirió la joven de cabello lila.

— ¡¿Para qué mi rechazo sea público?! — grito en pánico, no queriendo imaginar eso. — No, gracias. — dijo con fastidio cruzándose de brazos.

—Ohhh… así que algo más privado pero que no deje de ser asombroso. — comento para sí misma Amatista formulando otra idea con lo que Peridot le estaba pidiendo. —Esto es lo que harás…

* * *

Lapis, finalmente había regresado a su departamento después del día tan raro que tuvo, Peridot le había estado coqueteando y diciendo piropos nerds pero cuando ella le contestó había huido con una expresión de pánico… ¿No se supone que le gustaba? Se preguntó mentalmente la joven de ojos azules. Sonó el timbre de su departamento, se extrañó ya que ella no esperaba visitas en este momento.

—Entrega especial para Lapis Lázuli. — anunció el mensajero dejando al descubierto un enorme regalo con empaque blanco y un moño azul. No sabiendo quien envió ese regalo, dejo que el mensajero lo colocara en la sala. —Firme aquí. — terminó de decir, indicándole el lugar en donde debía firmar.

— ¿Sabe quién lo envía?— Pregunto Lapis de manera curiosa mientras que el mensajero se encogía de hombros.

—Es anónimo. — finalizo dejando el departamento. Una vez sola con el regalo frente a ella decidió abrirlo esperando que no fuera una broma. Desató el moño con cuidado.

— ¡Ta Da!— exclamo la joven de cabello rubio una vez que el moño azul había sido desatado, dejándola al descubierto. — ¡Ves! Mi ropa interior es azul… te conozco muy bien. — comento guiñándole un ojo, Peridot literalmente había saltado del regalo en ropa interior siguiendo el plan de Amatista. La joven de cabello lila le había dicho que con este plan tendría a sus pies a Lázuli ahora solo debía decir las palabras que Amatista le había escrito en la palma de su mano. — ¿Quieres ser la mosca en mi popo?— preguntó esperando una respuesta positiva esta vez. Lapis no pudo evitar soltar una risa al ver y escuchar todo lo que Peridot había hecho por ella. — ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué te ríes?!— pregunto avergonzada sintiendo caliente su rostro.

—Ohhh… Peridot, eres tan dulce. — comento Lázuli tratando enormemente de retener sus carcajadas.

— ¡No! ¡Yo no lo soy!— grito con las mejillas completamente encendidas.

—Déjame adivinar… ¿Amatista dijo que hicieras esto?— cuestiono alzando una ceja tratando de mantener su mirada en el rostro de la joven de menor estatura.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste?— pregunto sorprendida.

— ¿Cómo pensabas regresar a tu departamento después de que te dijera que si?— respondió con otra pregunta la joven de cabello azul mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—No lo habíamos planeado hasta allí… — respondió sintiéndose tonta por no pensar en eso. — ¡Espera! ¿Es un sí?— pregunto observándola con una mirada llena de emoción causando que Lapis apartara la mirada con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

—Iré a buscar algo de ropa para ti… no quiero que mi chica camine en ropa interior por las calles. — termino de decir, dirigiéndose a su dormitorio. El plan había sido un éxito finalmente. Le había ganado a la ley de Murphy y Peridot no podía estar más feliz de eso.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? A mí la verdad me encanto el trabajo que hice, creo que no me salí de la personalidad de Peridot y es que cuando la escuche decir ''H2 Ohh ma Gosh'' sabía que ella seria del tipo que dice piropos científicos… además creo que todos hemos buscado tutoriales para coquetear… ¿o solo yo lo he hecho? Jajajaja xD**

 **¿Les gusto el universo alterno? Espero que si les haya gustado y si me regalan un review estaré mas que contenta. :)**


End file.
